


May There Never Be More Of Us

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Escape the Night Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Past Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Starbucks, Survivor Guilt, Talking, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: They select a quiet table in the corner of the cafe. Eva and Oli sit together on one side of the table, while Tyler and Andrea shuffle into seats on the other side. Once everyone is settled in with their drinks, therealconversation begins.In the aftermath of two tragedies, four survivors come together.An Escape the Night one-shot.





	May There Never Be More Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was HIGHLY requested by you guys after I finished Escape the Night: A Sequel, so here you go!

The four YouTubers meet at the Starbucks near Eva's house. Tyler, Eva, and Andrea order their typical drinks from the barista, while Oli opts for a simple coffee with a bit of whipped cream. As soon as they receive their orders, Eva rolls her eyes at her cup, where her name is spelled A-V-A instead of E-V-A. "It's three letters!" she whispers to the others. "Why does this keep happening?"

They select a quiet table in the corner of the cafe. Eva and Oli sit together on one side of the table, while Tyler and Andrea shuffle into seats on the other side. Once everyone is settled in with their drinks, the _real_ conversation begins.

"Is it true?" Eva wants to know. "Is Joey really..."

Tyler nods sadly.

Oli sighs and puts his head in his hands. "Dammit." His accent emphasizes the regret in his voice. "I'm sorry. We should've said something. We should've warned you. We should've—"

"It's not your fault," says Andrea firmly. "It's the Sorceress's fault. She's the reason why this happened again."

"Did you guys get an invitation?" Tyler asks.

"We did," confirms Oli. "I ripped mine up and threw the outfit out the window."

Eva laughs. "I burned mine. After what happened last time, there was no way I was going back to that place."

"What happened last time?" is Tyler's next question.

Together, Eva and Oli tell the story of that night, while Tyler and Andrea listen intently. They speak of the deaths of Shane Dawson, Andrea Brooks, Justine Ezarik, GloZell Green, Sierra Furtado, Matt Haag, Timothy DeLaGhetto, and Lele Pons, while also taking care to include all the horrors that they themselves had to endure. By the time they're done, everyone in the group is close to tears.

"Dear God." Andrea seems particularly disturbed by one part of the story. "Oli, are you serious? They actually _electrocuted_ you guys? That's torture!"

Oli winces at the memory. "Yeah," he murmurs. "Eva saved me. If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead."

"And if it wasn't for Oli, I wouldn't have been able to stay sane in that madhouse," is Eva's quick retort. "So we're even."

They smile at each other, but there is sadness in their smiles.

"Well, nothing like that happened to me and Andrea," says Tyler, "but I _did_ puke, and a lot of good people died who shouldn't have, and..." He shakes his head. "It was just awful. I can tell you guys what happened, if you want."

"Tell us," says Eva.

So Tyler and Andrea tell a story of their own, a story that is frighteningly similar to Eva and Oli's story. They reveal what _really_ happened to Lauren Riihimaki, Jesse Wellens, DeStorm Power, Liza Koshy, Tana Mongeau, Gabbie Hanna, Alex Wassabi, and Joey Graceffa, and they explain what they had to do in order to survive. Once again, when they've finished, all four of them almost cry.

"I don't know how I'm still alive," admits Tyler. "A lot of people deserved my spot, but...since I'm here, and they're not, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure that no one forgets them. It's the least I can do."

"Oh, don't be silly, you _deserved_ to live," says Andrea, rolling her eyes. "You're a good person, and you broke the spell. Me, on the other hand..." She stares remorsefully at her drink, which she's barely touched throughout the whole conversation.

Eva takes a sip of her latte, then speaks. "At any rate, it's _over,_ isn't it? Joey was our friend, but now that he's dead, there's no reason for the evil to return. No one else will go through what we went through."

"I hope so," says Tyler.

Oli nods. "Me too."

The Journalist, the Big Game Hunter, the Mystic, and the Thespian continue to chat over cups of Starbucks coffee. The conversation turns to other topics, but one hope burns in all four of their hearts: that everything will be okay for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> If they only knew...


End file.
